


He's Just Standing There... Menacingly

by frozenCinders



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Gen, gave them a relationship tag in case i want to write more nonsense, yoshitsugu is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: To some, Yoshitsugu is a notorious prankster. Ares doesn't know why he thought being a god exempted him from being a victim.
Relationships: Ares & Ootani Yoshitsugu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	He's Just Standing There... Menacingly

**Author's Note:**

> i brought the concept of yoshitsugu terrorizing ares with his pranks up on twitter and tatz said "you know you have to write a fic of this now right" so here it is. i might add more chapters to this

Fuck. There he is again. As much as Ares insists that, as a god, he of course has superiority over every mortal and could not possibly fear any one of them...

"Hey, Ares."

It's difficult not to flinch when Yoshitsugu addresses him. He strongly desires to flee before he can pull some other prank on him but stands his ground so as not to boost Yoshitsugu's ego.

"What is it this time, mortal?" he asks with all the haughty pompousness in the world. He will not show fear to some _human_.

"Actually, I have a question for you. As a god, surely you have experienced things mere mortals could not dream of," he says.

Ares scoffs.

"Correct. What is your question?"

"Up in Olympus, you must have all sorts of divine possessions. So, I was wondering... do you have a butfor?"

Ares tries to wrap his head around what the hell that could mean.

"A... what?"

"Do you have a butfor?"

"... I don't know what that is."

"Do you have one?"

"I just told you, I don't know!"

There's this mischievous glint in Yoshitsugu's eye that unsettles Ares greatly.

"I think it would assist us greatly, if we could get ahold of one..."

"I don't--"

"So, do you have a butfor?"

"WHAT is a butfor?!" he finally snaps, and Yoshitsugu is immediately overcome by a laughing fit.

"What? What did you make me say this time?! Pull yourself together and tell me!" he demands, beyond annoyed at how this human has used him for entertainment _again_.

"Ares... I can't believe you don't know what a butt is for," Yoshitsugu says, fake pity written all over his voice. Ares pieces it together and scowls.

"How mature. I have had quite enough of you."

Ares is about to turn and leave when Yoshitsugu gasps and suddenly turns serious.

"Don't move. What is that on your foot?"

Confused, Ares glances down and Yoshitsugu promptly flicks his nose upwards.

"Ugh! Enough! Leave!" Ares commands, and Yoshitsugu is giggling as he finally makes himself scarce.

He hates humans.


End file.
